The House of Haunts
The House of Haunts is the second level of Scooby-Doo! A Mysterious World. Walkthrough In the first cutscene, the gang gets a call from Jackson Yellow, a man who owns a big house, and a forest. He says that a wraith has been haunting him. Fred tells him they'll be right there, and the gang gets into the Mystery Machine. They start driving to Yellow Manor, but the wraith is following them! They arrive and meet Mr. McRaven. He tells them they need a key to prove their aloud in. Fred looks at Scooby and Shaggy. You are playing as Scooby and Shaggy, looking for a key. Hump over a puddle of water, and collect the Scooby Snacks along the path. Follow the path of snacks until you reach the fountain. Switch to Scooby and drink from it. You find they key. Now the wraith will rise out of the fountain and say "Leave this manor!" Then he vanishes. In the next cutscene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the wraith. They lose him, and then run to the van. They tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma what happened, and then they give Fred the key. Fred hands the key to Mr. McRaven, and he lets them in. Now you are playing as Fred, and you can switch to Daphne and Velma. Talk to a man. In this cutscene, you find out the man is Jackson Yellow. He thanks you for coming. A man named Mr. Keeper walks over to Jackson Yellow. He asks Jackson if he is ready to sell, and Jackson says he is not selling. Mr. Keeper walks off, calling Jackson a key. Fred says they should split up. Now you are playing as Shaggy and Scooby. Collect the Scooby Snacks, and by now you should have 10 snacks. Next, go upstairs and talk to a machine. It is a pong machine. Complete pong against the wraith and you get a clue. A badge that says: Yellow Manor. In this cutscene, Scooby and Shaggy realize they are playing pong with a wraith, and they run off. The wraith chases them. In the chase scene, you must jump broken glass, duck floating walls, and collect Scooby Snacks. If you hit something, you lose Snacks. If you win without losing snacks, you will have 25. In the next cutscene, Fred, Daphne, and Velma find a piece paper that says: Key! Velma thinks this clue is odd. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy run in, and say they what happened. Shaggy picks up a dollar bill, and Velma says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Now the boss appears. He will toss machines at you. Switch to Velma and solve the puzzles in the machines. He will also toss Scooby Snacks at you. Switch to Shaggy or Scooby to collect them. He will also shoot fire balls. Switch to Scooby to dodge the attacks. When he falls, switch to Fred to attack him. Now it’s time to guess who did it. Choose Mr. Keeper. In the last cutscene, the wraith stands up, and Scooby sneezes, causing a bid heavy pot to land on the wraith. Shaggy takes the pot off, and Fred unmasks the monster to reveal Mr. Keeper. He wanted to buy the manor cheap. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Suspects *Mr. McRaven *Jackson Yellow *Mr. Keeper Clues *Badge that says: Yellow Manor *Paper that says: Key! *Money Monsters *Wraith Culprits *Mr. Keeper **Reason: To buy the manor cheap. Category:Decca03's Stuff